The invention is directed to an electromagnetically actuatable valve. An electromagnetically actuatable valve is already known in which contact pins that extend out of the valve housing are sealed off from the valve housing by O-rings. To prevent damage to the O-rings when a plastic extrusion covering is applied, a small plastic cap must be placed over each O-ring prior to the application. Thus not only are additional parts in the form of the O-rings and small plastic caps necessary for assembling the valve, but they also entail additional labor.